fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Havik
Bio Chaosrealm, the Realm of Chaos, is home to denizens called Chaosrealmers. Neither good nor evil, Chaosrealmers hate order and see it as a threat to their very existence, so their motive is to spread malice and mayhem throughout the realms and slaughter those who represent order. One of these known Chaosrealmers is the Cleric of Chaos, Havik. He does not take favors from those of foreign realms unless they wish to help his purpose regardless of their goals. Havik and his people are in constant war with warriors from Seido, otherwise known as the Realm of Order. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Being a cleric of Chaos, Havik possesses a fighting style showcasing a bizarre assortment of techniques that can both throw off and devastate the opponent's mind and body. His body is so warped that he experiences joy and pleasure instead of pain and is able to rejuvenate himself by dislocating his own limbs or even recover from what should be life ending injuries such as a broken neck and crushed skull. Because of his unpredictable ways, what may seem as a battle of death is nothing more than either a lesson or a friendly conversation. Beyond this is a fighting style revolving around savagery and mayhem. As revealed in the current timeline, Havik has some skill in sorcery, as he was able to corrupt the Blood Magik within the Kamidogu, allowing him to corrupt and possess anyone who is cut with one of the daggers, even gods. There seems to be no limit to how many victims Havik can control at one time, or even distances, as he is able to control others while in an entirely different realm. Havik also possesses a healing factor, which is what allows him to survive his deadly contortions, such as his neck snapping, and even reattach severed limbs with little hassle. When this ability was enhanced by Blood Magik, he could survive being beaten to death by Scorpion's hellfire coated punches. Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * 180 Mace: Havik grabs his morning star and turns 180 degrees at his opponent with it. * Diving Corpse: Havik dives at his opponent, knocking him/her upward. * Crackling Legs Projectile: Havik bends his legs in an impossible and painful manner and shoots a fireball at his opponent. * Torso Spin: Havik twists his body with his arms up like a spinning top to strike at his opponent. * Head Snap: Havik twists his neck back and forth to regenerate health. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Agony Of A God: Havik digs his hands into his opponent's abdomen and tears open the entire torso, exposing the ribcage and inner organs, including intestines that fall out of the opponent. He then slams to of his hands at the screaming opponent's head, crushing it. * Havik Golf: Realm Tour: Havik bashes his morning star onto his opponent's head. This causes the opponent's legs to get crushed in the first time and then in the second time, only the upper part of the torso is left. Havik then swings the morning star at the opponent's head, whacking it off like it was a golf ball. * Intestine Strangle: Havik sticks both of his hands into his opponent's stomach and pulls at their intestines with strong force. After three pulls, he manages to get them out. His opponent screams in pain as blood and guts spill out from his/her stomach. Havik then walks behind his opponent with their bloody intestines and wraps it around his/her neck. He then starts to pull on both ends of the intestines, slowly strangling his opponent. Havik pulls harder and harder, and as he does, his opponent starts to cough up blood. Havik keeps on pulling, and after a while, the opponent chokes to death with a broken neck. X-Ality * Kamidogu Kurse: Havik casts a spell on his opponent that possesses him/her. He lends his possessed opponent the Kamidogu knife and the opponent starts by cutting his/her chest upward, cutting apart the rib cage. Then the opponent jams the knife into his/her forehead, stabbing through the brain. The opponent falls and Havik walks up to the dead opponent, only to stomp on his/her crotch (If the opponent is male, his testicles blow up. If the opponent is female, there's nothing really), which causes the Kamidogu knife to fly off of the opponent, and Havik catches it. Brutalties Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Daughter of Chaos: '''WIP (with Sarah Nac) * '''Blood Unleashed: '''WIP (with Reiko) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His appearance from Noob Saibot's Mortal Kombat (2012) ending * Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * DLC Kostume 1: MK/AC Havik Advanced * DLC Kostume 2: Havik * DLC Kostume 3: Havik concept * Kosplay DLC 1: Hero Shade from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Kosplay DLC 2: Skeletor from Masters of the Universe * Horror Skin: Chaotic Evil, which is based on Evil Ernie Battle Intro Havik walks into the battlefield all twisted in very painful ways. He twists his torso to the right position and does the same to his head. He then says, "Chaos will reign." Victory Pose Havik rips off his head off and shows it to the screen, laughing until his lower jaw starts to fall off. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo